Halloween on the Cleveland Hell mouth
by Samsas
Summary: My entry into the Halloween20 minutes with Giles challenge.


Author's Standard disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, story lines, songs, concepts, etc. etc. I only write for the fun of it.

Feedback is always appreciated.

**Story Titles:** Halloween on the Cleveland Hell Mouth. (My halloween/20 minutes with Giles story)

Early morning sunlight filtered through the stained glass windows into the quite study. Books and scrolls lined the shelf all around the room and if it would have been any other time, the lone occupant of the room would have been ecstatic at the sheer volume of knowledge offered at his very finger tips. Instead Rupert Giles looked down upon the journal laid before him, pondering where exactly to start.

With a slight shake of his head, he started writing the first page of his new journal.

"My name is Rupert Giles, and until recently I and my charges were residents of Cleveland, located in the state of Ohio in the United States of America located on Earth. I believe that it is best to start this story at the beginning, with exactly how my charges and I arrived here. It all started innocently enough, we had moved to Cleveland just under a year ago, after the town we had lived in was destroyed."

Flash back...

Giles leaned over the desk reading through the old Latin scrip of the volume before him when a hesitant knock on the room door interrupted him.

"Yes?" Looking up to see Dawn and a couple of the potentials standing nervously there.

An amused smile crossed his lips as he watched one of the girls give Dawn a little nudge forward. Apparently she had been nominated the spokes person for this little band.

"Giles, do you have a minute?" Dawn asked as she took a small step into the room.

"Of course, come in." Rolling his chair back away from the desk he gestured for them come in and have a seat on the couch in front of him.

"You see," Dawn paused fidgeted nervously "You know that Halloween is this week, right?"

"Yes," Giles was finding it harder to hide the laugh that was trying to break free. "I was aware of that fact. " Deciding to have pity on the obviously nervous group in front of him.

"Dawn is there something that the you and the others wanted to ask me?"

Taking a deep breath, Dawn did her impression of Willow babble, "Yes, we were wondering if we could have a Halloween party? With Halloween being pretty much a bad guy down day and everything we thought it would be nice to have, you know a party without having to worry about the world ending and stuff. So can we?"

It took Giles a few seconds to sort out the teen's question. After a long pause he slowly nodded his head. "I do not see why not." At the girls excited squeals, he held up his hand. "But all party plans must go through Buffy, Willow or Xander with their approval, understood?"

Nodding the three teens jumped to their feet; skipping forward excitedly Dawn gives Giles a quick hug for the three of them run for the stairs. "Thanks Giles! You're the best!" Echoing down the hall he can hear Dawn calling out to Willow "Willow! Giles said we can have a Halloween party!!!!"

Two days later found Giles standing in front of Willow and Dawn. "I certainly will not." Crossing his arms he regarded the two in front of him.

"But Giles it's a costume party, it just for one night please... pretty please." Dawn look up at him giving him her best puppy dog eyes. Which would have worked better if Xander weren't sniggering at them in the background.

Stepping forward Willow held up the dark blue costume for him to inspect, "See we even found you a mages robes."

With a sigh he turned to regard Xander were he watched the whole situation in amusement. Holding up his hands in surrender Xander just grinned at him "Don't look at me, I caved in after the first five minutes with those two."

Turning back he found both Willow and Dawn looking at him pleadingly. "Oh alright."

"Yes! This is going to be so cool." Dawn danced around excitedly, "I can't believe we are all going to dress up like characters from Lord's of the Ring!"

As the night came to a close, both Willow and Dawn both received many complements from the other party goers over their costumes of Elvin maidens. Giles had to admit that the Ranger costume picked out for Xander did suit the young man and the Mages robes were not as ridicules looking as he though they would be.

After putting the last load of dishes in the dishwasher Giles sat down at the kitchen table with his cup of tea. Willow, Dawn and Xander entered the kitchen laughing with the last of the garbage and party decorations from the front room.

"Hey Giles." Xander slipped into the seat beside him. Grinning he looked over the two girls in their long flowing gowns and hair. "Wow you two really look great, if I didn't know better I would have believed you two really were elves from the Lords of the Ring movie!" Giggling the two curtsied, "Why thank you kind sir."

Sitting down in two of the other chairs. Willow let out a laugh. "Your not to bad looking your there yourself." "Yea Xander you make a really cool looking Ranger!" Dawn piped in. As Giles watched in amusement Xander just waggled his eyebrows roguishly at the two.

With a sigh Dawn leaned her elbow onto the table and rested her chin within the palm of her hand. "Halloween has to be one of my favorite times of the year." Seeing the other's questioning eyes she continued. "It's the one time of the year that you can be anything you want to be, from a superhero," Looking down at herself with a little smile "to an elf." Seeing amused gazes Dawn pouted at them. "Oh come on you can't tell me you never wished to be someone else like an elf..." her voice trailed off at the horrified looks the others gave her before hearing a voice boom into the kitchen

"Wish granted."

With a blinding flash of light the kitchen was empty.

The warm liquidly sound of a male's voice filled the study, "It is time for the morning meal little one." Looking up from his journal. Rupert carefully set aside the quill he was using and left the book open for the ink to dry. Sliding the edge of the chair, he pushed himself off to drop to the floor before walking towards the silver haired elf standing there.

Crossing his arms he glared up at the elf in front of him. "I really wish you would not call me that, I am 47 years old."

With an amused look the elf knelt down upon the floor to be on the same height as him. "I am aware of that, and even with your 47 years I am well over 3,000 so compare to me you are still just a child."

Pausing the elf's face grow solemn "Little one...., Rupert. The tale of your arrival and that of your companions is one of woe, it is also a blessing for those of my, no our people. Your arrival has given us great joy and hope, for there has not been a child born among us for over 600 years. We can not return you back to which you came and even if we could, we would not be able to change who you are now. By the making of the wish you and your companions were changed into elves and mortal time does not run the same as elfin.

Standing back up the elf offered Rupert his hand "Come, before our morning meal grows cold." With a sigh Rupert mentally grumbled to himself before finally taking the others hand. (Halloween on the hell mouth, what could happen..!?) As the four-year-old elfling once known as Rupert Giles made his way out the door he mentally shrugged. (It could be worst, I could have arrived here as a babe like Xander, Dawn and Willow.)

Fini.


End file.
